The New Mechanic (FNAF)
by Animejunki21
Summary: When a new girl moves into town. She applies for a job as a mechanic at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. She gets the job and starts to take care of the animotronics. The animotronics and the two ninghts guards fall for her. What will happen when she learns the truth of the animotronics. Who will win her heart and will she survive their life.
1. Chapter 1

[Hi, this is mu first FNAF anything. I hope you enjoy. And yes this is at least going to be a triology. Enjoy.]

_THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

When a new girl moves into town. She applies for a job as a mechanic at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. She gets the job and starts to take care of the animotronics.

The animotronics and the two ninghts guards fall for her.

What will happen when she learns the truth of the animotronics. Who will win her heart and will she survive their life.

_THE END OF THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

-Character List;  
.Scarlet Crimson: Mechanic  
.Vincent: Purple Guy  
.Spring Guy: Owner of Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria

-/-(Chapter One: New Job)-/-

I just moved to a new town. And I am applying for a mechanic job at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. A place for children and adult alike. Now I am getting ready for the day. Brushing my long black hair back. I decide to where a black tank and a pair of rip jeans. If I get this job. Which I hope I do. I will be working from eight thirty to eleven thirty at night. I love working on machines. And this is the only job that caught my eye. It will have mr working on animotronics. I think that, that is pretty cool really. I get out of the house and onto my motorcycle. Putting on my helmet first. Sary first.

Once at the resteraunt. I park my bike and head into the pizzeria. There are kids running around and acting a fool. I am so glad that I am not applying to be a waitress. I do not think I could handle it. I think I will like the job as a mechanic better anyways. I walk up to one of the guards.

'Why this place needs a guard in the first place. Is way beyond me, really.' I think to myself quietly.

The guard looks at me and I am shock. To say the least. Thia guard has purple skin. Is wearing purple clothing and has purple hair.

I blink and then greet amd ask. "Hi, can you point me to the owners office?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." He says. Leading me to the back office.

"By the way my name is Scarlet Crimson. What's yours?" I ask after introducing myself.

"The name is Vincent Guy. A lot of people call me Purple Guy though." He explained.

"Well, it is noce to meet you Vincent. If I get the job we will be working together." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"That's cool." He says, then he asks. "Hey, whay job are you applying for. You di not seem like the type to be waitressing. So night guard, then."

"Neither of those. I am applying for the mechanics position." I tell him, shrugging lightly.

"Oh, yes the latest postion. Maybe the damn animotronics wont be as cranky then." He says.

I look at him and ask and state blanky. "What do you mean, cranky. They are just machines, really."

Hw cuckles lightly. "Damn, Scarlet, you got a lot to learn if your going to survive here."

With that he left and I just shrug him off as being some type of weirdo. I knock on the office door and walk in. After I hear a griff voce say enter.

When I walk in I was face t ok face with a older looking purple guy. Who looks a whole lot like Vincent just more mature.

"Well hi there. You must be Scarlet. My name is Spring Guy. I am the owner of this hell hole. What job are you applying for." He asks. Eyeing me up and down lustfully.

"The mechanics position." I tell him, looking at him with disgust.

"Welm you are hired hot stuff. If it was not for the health code. I would not give a shit about those pices of scrap mettle. So sign here and get that sweet ass of yours here by eight. Got it sugar?" He tells me.

I sign the contract while think. 'God this guy is a perv. Just swallow your pride. You need this job. Once better comes up you may quit, Scarlet."

"Welcome to the family sugar. You belong to us." he tells me.

I Just nod and roll my eyes at this. Leaving to get my stuff for work tonight.

-Third persons POV Change-

But what Scarlet not know was tbe four pair of glowing eyes watching her leave. Watching longfully.

-/-(The END of Chapter One: New Job)-/-

[yes this is so fun. I would like k ne of you to figure out who the story behind Spring Guy shpuld be. It is fairly easy so yeah. Who finds it out gets a ?. Yum. Also you know all the owners in FNAF stories are really nice I thought it was about time to change it up. So yeah hope you enjoy.]


	2. Chapter 2

-Character List;  
.Scarlet Crimson: The Mechanic  
.Mike Schmidt: Day Guard  
.Freddy Fazbear: Lead singer  
.Bonnie: Lead Guitarist ?  
.Chica: The Chicken ?

-/-(Chapter Two: The Animotronics 1)-/-

I am heading into the pizzeria for the second time today. It is thirty minutes until my shift starts and I wanted to be there early. To meet my clients. Aka, the animotronics. Once I got there the last few kids are finishing up. I smile and head to the parts room to see what I have got to work with. I open up the door to the room. And when I do my nose is blasted with the smell of rust and iron. I cover my nose and gag a bit from the smell. Deciding to breath through my mouth instead of nose. I begin to start my search. There is a couple of spare heads that can be used. Multiple parts that I can use as well. I sigh at the sheer grossness. Tomorrow I will come in early and clean this place up a bit.

Sighing I head back to the stage where I see another security guard. The security guard has brown hair and eyes. And is also wearing a blue uniform.

"Hi, there. Who are you." I greet and ask.

"Hi, I am Mike Schmidt. What are you doing back there?" The guard named Mike asks.

"I am the new mechanic here. I was just checking the maitnaice room." I tell him walking up to him.

"Alright, you should get to work though. And leave before midnight." with that said Mike left.

"Why is everyone here so weird?" I ask myself aloud.

I head back to the stage to see all three of the fazbear gang looking right at me. Ok that is kinda creepy. I walk up to them and smile up at them.

"So, mame is Scarlet. It is a pleasure to meet you." I tell them smiling.

"Hello, Teddy bear. My name is Freddy Fazbear. It's a pleasure indeed." Freddy introduced. Shocking me.

"You guys can talk!?" I ask quite shock.

"Yes we can Bunny." Bonnie saus winking at me.

It made me blusg slightly.

"Its is so nice to have a girl around! I am Chica!" Chica exclaims.

"Once aging it js nice to meet you all." I grab a rag and some clwaning supplies then ask. "Who wants to be first."

Bonnie was y he first off of the stage. He is now right in front of me. And good golly is he tall. Towering over me, I nod and begin to clean him. I start with his front be carful not to make it uncomfortable. I begin to talk to him.

"So you play the guitar?" I ask.

"Yes, It was what I was programed with." He tells me.

"That's cool." I tell him.

He humms in agreement.

"So what do you like to two do?" I ask.

"Other than guitar I like to play in the arcade.

"I bet your pretty good at it then, Bonnie."

"You bet!" He exclaims then asks me. "Wanna play with me, cottontail?"

"Sure, Bonnie!" I tell him.

-/-(The END of Chapter Two The Animotronics 1)-/-


	3. Chapter 3

-Character List;  
.Scarlet Crimson: Mechanic  
.Freddy Fazbear: The lead singer  
.Chica: The sole female  
.

-/-( Chapter Three: The Animotronics 2)-/-

I finish with Bonnie then moved onto Freddy. It is a interesting though that Freddy handed me his hat and mike with care. I smiled at him and he took off the bow tie. Handing me the three iteams. I start to clean and paint his mike. Then work on polishing the hat and bow tie. He watches me as I clean them up. Then I get fresh water and clean rags. Then I had began to clean up them. He looks down at me and he smiles.

"So what made you decide to rake this job." Freddy asks me.

"Money and my love for mechanic works." I answer truthfully.

"Well it is a pleasure to have you here." Freddy says.

As I started on Freddy je began to hum. I reconize the song as the commercial song for this place. I start to hum along. After I finish up Freddy. i move onto Chica. Chica was far by the messiest of the three. Covered in sticky ness and smells of pizza dough and pizza sauce.

"There we go all nice and clean." I tell them. Standing back to admire my work.

Then I ask who wanted the circuits check first. They all back up. I sighed and look at the time. It is 11:00 p.m. I give a sigh.

"Okay, I only got fourty five minutes. How about we play a game. And tomorrow I check your circuits. Kay?" I suggested.

They all nodded eagerly.

"Hoe bout hide n seak?" Chica suggested.

"That sounds fun. I will go first. Alright guys?" I ask them.

They all nodded and went off to hide. I began to count to one hundred. Once I made it one hundred I began to walk through the pizzeria. It was hard to find them. I mean really hard. I been looking for ten minutes. And no such luck in finding any of them.

I turn a corner and see a sign that says. 'Out Of Order'. I wonder if they are hiding in there. I get closer and look at the curtains. The curtain themselves are purple with little stars on them. They look a bit old and un kept. I open them to see...

-/-(The END of Chapter Three: Animotronics 2)-/-

[Okay so here is Chapter three I hope you enjoyed it.]


End file.
